This invention relates in general to jewelry, and more particularly, to convertible jewelry.
An attractive ornament is converted into jewelry by adding thereto an attachment fixture which facilitates display of the ornament. Different types of jewelry have different types of attachment fixtures. Jewelry such as rings and necklaces must be equipped with fixtures which facilitate attachment of an ornament to particular parts of the human body, while lapel pins and belt buckles have fixtures designed to facilitate attachment of the ornament to particular pieces of clothing. The unique nature of each type of attachment fixture limits the versatility of the jewelry. Therefore, a pendant equipped with a pendant attachment fixture cannot be used as a belt buckle unless a belt buckle attachment fixture is added thereto.
In the past, the decorative nature of a piece of jewelry was damaged by adding multiple attachment fixtures. Multiple attachment fixtures added obvious bulk to the jewelry and often made the jewelry uncomfortable to wear. The additional bulk also prevented proper display of the jewelry by causing it to stand away from the body or tilt to one side.
Accordingly, the present invention has as an object, the provision of jewelry having multiple attachment fixtures for belt buckle and pendent display.
Another object of the invention is the provision of jewelry having multiple attachment fixtures which are inobtrusive.
A further object of the invention is the provision of jewelry having light-weight multiple attachment fixtures.
An additional object of the invention is the provision of jewelry having multiple attachment fixtures which rotate to a retracted positioned when not in use.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of jewelry having multiple attachment fixtures which do not detract from the overall appearance of the ornament.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following specification and drawings.